A Shoulder To Cry On
by Living-Life123
Summary: Grace ran to the beach, away from her abusive father and alcoholic mother. Who finds her crying at the beach? Of course, Jerry Martinez. One-Shot. Mild Language.


**A Shoulder To Cry On**

**One-Shot**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

I couldn't take it. I ran. I ran as far as possible. I couldn't stay there when he beats me none stop. I couldn't stay there when my mom is drunk most of the time and has no clue what he does to me. I really wish I wasn't alive right now, but as much as it pains me for him to hurt me and my mom sit there watching it; I couldn't hurt myself. I'd rather take the pain for the rest of my life than hurt myself.

I had no where to go. I just ran to the first place that came to my head.

The beach.

Once I reached the shore, I fell onto the sand. I could feel the waves drench my bare feet with water. They salt water pained the large cut I have on my foot. I got it from running away from my dad so he couldn't beat me. I got it earlier today.

As the salt water descended into the cut, I let tears fall as I clutched onto the cold sand.

No one is here for me. No one every was here for me. That's why I am laying down, on the beach, cry my eyes out. A cold gust of wind came through, blowing sand some of my long brown hair into my eyes. I shut them tightly with pain. By listening to waves crashing against eachother, I could tell it was getting more intense.

I felt the water reach all the way up to my thighs, drenching my pants. I shivered as another gust of wind came though.

I heard slight footsteps getting closer, but I quickly ignored it because whoever it was, wasn't going to help me. No one will help me. According to my dad, I'm a pathetic worthless bitch. I wiped away some tears that recently fell.

"Grace?" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice.

It was Jerry.

I didn't turn to face him. I nuzzeled my head further into my arms; refusing to let him see me like this. If I stay like this, he will go away. No cares for me. He will go away. I felt a rest on my shoulder. I winced in pain. I had a big bruise on my right shoulder. I felt the hand being quickly removed.

"Grace, are you okay?" He asked.

"Go away." I mumbled, but clear enough for him to hear.

"No, tell me what wrong."

I slowly lifted my head up and faced him. He sat down next to me and looked deeply in my eyes. I sat up. I sat there in scilence, I wasn't going to tell him. Once I tell him, he will probably think the same thing about me as my dad. That i'm pathetic. Which I wouldn't disagree with.

"Please." Jerry pleaded.

I shook my head.

"Why do you care?" I demanded, harshly.

He was taken back by the tone of my voice. As another wave brushed up against my feet, I winced. I pulled my legs up and hugged them with my arms.

"Because, I care about you Grace."

I scoffed.

"That's a lie. No one cares about me." I shivered again. Jerry noticed it too. He took off his jacket, placed it around my shoulders and put his arm around me. I tried to move away, but his grip got tighter. He was getting stonger from karate. He wasn't up a belt yet, but he was definently getting stronger. I gave up on trying to move.

Maybe he really does care about me.

"Grace, you have a lot of people who care about you. You have Kim, Me, the rest of the Wasabi Warriors, the Pep Squad, your parents-" He was going to continue, but when he said my parents; I started to cry. I rest my head on his shoulder. He just held me closer.

"What happened with your parents?" He looked down at me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though." He quickly added.

I shook my head. "No. I'll tell you." I brought my head up off of his shoulder and looked at him. He moved a few strands of hair out of my face. I gave a weak smile.

"My mom is an alcoholic. She has been for about 2 years now. My dad, h-he he beats me." More tears escaped, but Jerry wiped them away with his thumb. "Today, my dad got out of control. He was thowing things around. He through our lamp against the ground and it shattered. When I got home, he grabbed be on the shoulder. He grabbed it so hard, it left a bruise." I removed his jacket off my right shoulder to reveal the bruise.

He sat there, bewildered of what he was seeing. I pulled the jacket back up and continued.

"He grabbed me and started yelling at me. He kept on telling me I was a pathetic worthless bitch. I was about to open my mouth to yell back at him, but he stopped me. He stopped me with a slap. Then he pushed me to the ground. I landed on come shards of glass." I leaned over to pull up my shirt. I felt his slight gentle touch over the cuts.

"After that, I ran here" I finally finished.

I looked up at him. He pulled me close and whisper into my ear, "I'm sorry."

"I have to get you to the hospital."

I lifted my head up.

"I know, but once I am out they will send me back to my home. I don't ever want to get back there." I started to cry. "I don't want to go back there Jerry."

"Shh. Shh. You won't have to. You can stay at my house. I will get my mom to do something about your parents. You won't ever have to go back to the house again. You won't ever get beaten by anyone else every again. Not while I'm alive."

I smiled.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Jerry said. I nodded my head. He got up and then picked my up bridal style. We made our way away from the beach and to the hospital.

"Jerry?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks you."

"For what?"

"For letting us your shoulder to cry on."

A smile formed onto his lips. He leaned over and gently kissing me on my forehead.

"Anytime, Grace." He said.

**Author's Note: Okay, how did you like it? Honestly, I was sitting down with my brothers, playing a game on the computer, and I thought of this idea. I recently became JerryxGrace fan. I love them as much as I love Jack and Kim. I think it turned out pretty good for it being my first one-shot, but please tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
